


Il figlio del drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi draghi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dragons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il destino dei figli di drago è segnato sin dalla nascita.Scritto per: We are out for promptPrompt: #2 Originale, fantasy: per i figli di un drago, l'unico destino era la morte.Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Criminal (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyR4ykO7vmI
Series: I grandi draghi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671565





	Il figlio del drago

Il figlio del drago

< Nascere figli dei draghi significa soltanto una cosa… > pensò il giovane. Alzò il capo, i suoi capelli scuri e le scaglie sulle sue guance, erano illuminate dalla luce del sole.

<… essere destinati alla morte.

Neanche i criminali comuni vengono braccati, scacciati e sterminati con così tanta furia >. Il sangue scivolava sul suo corpo abbronzato, ricoperto di ematomi.

I suoi vestiti laceri e sporchi erano macchiati di sangue, oltre che strappati in diversi punti.

Un gabbiano sorvolò la piazza, i suoi versi erano coperti dalle grida sguaiate della gente. La folla urlava, incitando al linciaggio, tenendo sollevate delle torce.

< Mia madre s’innamorò di un drago. Era ingenua e giovane. Non pensò alla fine che avrebbero fatto le sue uova.

Mia sorella maggiore mi ha nascosto finché ha potuto. Non poteva vegliare su di me dopo che il suo collo si è spezzato per colpa di una corda, mentre la impiccavano in questa stessa piazza > pensò.

Osservò il boia, l’uomo aveva il petto villoso e nerboruto. Tra le mani stringeva l’asta di legno della sua ascia affilata.

Il ragazzo salì delle scalinate di legno, le gambe gli tremavano.

< Ho nascosto la mia vera identità coprendomi di fango. I ladruncoli di cui facevano parte forse hanno sospettato, magari li avevo davvero ingannati. In ogni caso non si meritavano di finire al rogo per la complicità.

La grande chiesa punisce con uguale ferocia i peccatori che si macchiano della colpa di aiutare i ‘figli del demonio’ come me >. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, una guardia lo afferrò per la spalla e lo sollevò, rimettendolo in piedi.

Il mezzo drago aveva i polsi legati dietro le spalle da una pesante corda. Diverse croste si erano staccate, facendo tornare a sanguinare le loro ferite.

< Non sono un santo. Una volta ho ticchettato con un bastone il cadavere di un cane che ho trovato scheletrico, in parte marcito, all’angolo della strada.

Non ho mai avuto problemi a derubare chiunque. Mi serviva per sopravvivere.

Ogni boccone di cibo in meno per gli altri era un boccone in più per me. Non volevo essere un cadavere all’angolo della strada a mia volta >.

Fu costretto ad inginocchiarsi. Sulle sue spalle sottili, che permettevano d’intravedere le ossa, c’erano i segni di decine di frustate che avevano segnato il suo corpo malnutrito.

L’odore di morte che si alzava dalle altre teste decapitate nella cesta gli pungeva le narici. Grossi moscoli volavano tutt’intorno, alcuni si posavano anche sul ripiano di legno sporco di sangue fresco, mischiato a quello rappreso.

La guardia lo afferrò per i capelli e gli sbatté la testa contro il ripiano.

La scura venne sollevata verso il cielo. La gente trattenne il fiato.

Nel momento in cui la testa veniva decapitata si alzò un’ovazione gioiosa, seguita da battiti di mano.

Il cadavere venne lanciato oltre il bordo laterale del palco di legno, dove si trovavano decine di altri corpi. Erano un groviglio di arti e molli carcasse sanguinanti.

Il gabbiano si posò su uno dei morti, dilaniando la carne col suo becco.


End file.
